


Hilda's Confession

by Cody_Guli



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cody Guli, F/F, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Guli/pseuds/Cody_Guli
Summary: Hilda undertakes her most challenging task yet: confessing her feelings for Marianne.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 3





	Hilda's Confession

_Chances are you may have caught a life update in my last fanfic. Well here's another!  
So much has happened in the past 12 days that it has become hard to keep track. The fraud case is still going (I'm short on funds because of that as well as I only had enough to pay for electricity and internet, meaning my car bills, medical bills, and rent are still unpaid), I've begun questioning my sanity as I continue to spiral into mental health hell, I've lost sleep over all this crap, and it's that time of the year again where my seasonal depression kicks me in the ass. So yeah, life's a bitch right now (I blame my bad luck, not COVID)._

_I'm sorry, I really hate to take up space in my fanfics with boring life crap. I mean I kinda do have the need to vent but I know that you aren't here to listen to me whine and moan about life (was that too harsh on my end?). That being said, all I can say is I refuse to let my current health stop me from doing the things I love. I WILL continue to write fanfics and I WILL continue to work at my full-time job even if it kills me._

_In addition:_

_-The_ Journal of Renault _series is NOT DEAD. It may be on standby for now (considering I'm still trying to plan where the story should pick up after the last chapter) but it's certainly not dead._

 _-After the next set of fanfics (perhaps the next two or three including_ Journal of Renault _chapters) I plan to actually start the planning phase for my first book, to which I've titled_ Project Five _. Unfortunately, the rest of the details are confidential at the moment so no spoilers there._

_-My Twitter page for this account (@codygulifanfics) is still alive and will stay alive_

_-I may be planning a new series for Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town at the same time as my book. Stay tuned for that._

_Whether or not you've been reading my other fanfics, I just want to say thank you for being awesome. I appreciate every view, review, and favorite given. With all this said, hope you enjoy this fanfic featuring Fire Emblem's cotton candy couple!_

* * *

Hilda paced up and down her room, scratching her head, talking to herself. If anyone were to look at her right now, they might have called her mental. They might stare. But they wouldn't know the real reason why Hilda was doing all this.

The reason was Marianne.

Despite a rocky start between them, the two became great friends in the months they've been at Garreg Mach. Being a part of the Golden Deer house, they saw each other often, had many classes together, and often ate meals together. They were a dynamic duo on the battlefield as well, with Hilda providing the muscle and Marianne assisting her should she fall into trouble (which Hilda often did). And yet the two ladies touted differing personalities. Whereas Marianne was quiet, shy, and reserved, Hilda was an "all eyes on me", brash kind of woman, which only made her current situation all the more confusing.

Why was Hilda, the essence of confidence, so nervous to admit her feelings to someone like Marianne?

Was it because she was afraid of someone harassing her for being bisexual?

Was it because she never admitted her feelings for someone before?

Was it because she didn't know what to say?

Regardless, after much pacing and muttering Hilda decided that the time had come to make her move. She puffed her chest out and marched out of her quarters like a soldier marching to war. She was determined to get her point across, to set her feelings straight, and to finally-

"Hilda?" a voice called from nowhere. Hilda spun around and found Marianne sitting under a tree behind her. Suddenly her face flushed pale as she stared at her blue-haired friend, unable to make any sort of coherent sentences. She started shaking from top to bottom as if she were standing out in the freezing cold.

"O-oh. H-hey Marianne," Hilda stuttered.

"Are you okay Hilda? You're shaking."

"Y-Yes! Yes, I'm f-fine. Probably something I ate! S-Sorry, gotta run to the bathroom!" Before poor old Marianne could utter another word, Hilda dashed towards the women's lavatory and hid in one of the stalls. Her heart was still thumping loudly and her stomach was in knots.

Damn it, she thought, what was that? She hid her face in her hands and began imagining what Marianne would say. She probably got weirded out by that whole scene, she thought. What if she thinks I'm a weirdo now? I can't have that! I don't want to be the laughingstock of the Golden Deer, of House Goneril...no. Hilda stood up tall and clenched her fists. "I'm no laughingstock," she told herself. "I'm Hilda Valentine Goneril, bearer of the Crest of Goneril, and I _will_ tell Marianne how I feel! I'm going to march out there, look her straight in the eye and say-"

"Hilda? Are you in here?" Marianne called from outside the bathroom.

Hilda gulped loudly in surprise as that same nervous feeling came over her again. No, she thought, I must be brave. A lady like me always has to be brave. Hilda walked out of the bathroom and stood just a few inches from her friend.

"Oh thank goodness, I was afraid something bad happened, so I came looking for you. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hilda sighed. "Yes, I really am. Um, Marianne. I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Huh?" Marianne tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"The truth is…" A pause. "Mari, you're a really sweet and beautiful person, and one of the friendliest people I've ever met. Every time I'm with you, I get this feeling in my stomach, in my head, that I just can't shake. And it's been eating at me for a really long time. So I think it's time that I stop hiding my feelings and come out and say it." Hilda took a deep breath. "I love you Marianne. There, I said it! I love you so much! I love your smile. I love your hair, your voice, your everything! I-"

Before Hilda could continue spouting out words, Marianne placed a finger over the pink-haired maiden's mouth.

"I love you too Hilda…" Marianne said with a soft smile.

"M-Mari…" Hilda's eyes gleamed as a smile forced itself across her face.

"...as a friend," Marianne finished.

Hearing those three words felt like a dagger through her chest. The bright look in her eyes faded, as did her smile. She felt like she had just lost someone close to her, like she had just hit a spot of terrible luck. All those feelings she poured onto Marianne, wasted. "Oh…" she sighed. "I...I see."

"Oh Hilda, I'm so sorry," Marianne replied. "I think what you said was really sweet. I'm just...not ready for love yet. I hope you understand."

"Yeah…"

Marianne placed a hand on Hilda's smooth cheek. "However, when I am ready, I hope you'll still be around...and available," she finished with a wink. "I have to go now. I'll see you around."

Hilda didn't say another word. Her eyes widened and she began muttering incomprehensible gibberish, drooling with a blush on her face and her heart pounding through her chest. She watched as Marianne left, and as soon as she was out of sight she began dancing and singing with delight. Sure she didn't win over Marianne's heart completely, but at least she knew she cared deeply for her and that she could finally get such a burden off her chest. She felt like nothing could get her down.

Throughout the rest of the day, Hilda couldn't stop talking and thinking about Marianne this and Marianne that, much to the dismay of all the other students. But she didn't care if they got sick of hearing it. She was in love, and she had someone who loved her, even if it was as a friend.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

_If you didn't think Hilda was going to get friend-zoned in this fanfic, chances are you're probably not the only one (lol). Anyways I apologize if this fanfic's quality isn't as good as my previous ones and if it's not as long. All the stuff I mentioned at the beginning has clouded my train of thought, but thankfully I have just one more work day and then two days to relax and recuperate. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for being so amazing. Stay tuned for more fanfics, and follow me on Twitter (@codygulifanfics) for any and all updates!_


End file.
